These Lies We Live
by Kira Y
Summary: Everything you know about Cyberchase is wrong. What if Matt was from Cyberspace, banished to Earth by The Hacker? What if all of Cyberspace thought him dead? What will happen once he returns with the Earthlings? "Hacker won't be happy about this one."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I can officially say that I call dibs on the Second Matt/Slider fanfiction! I can also say that I call dibs on the FIRST MATT/SLIDER M RATED FANFICTION! *insert evil laugh here* Anyway, this is not going to be your average story. In this story, Matt isn't from Earth. He's from Cyberspace. He also worked for The Hacker. (Not really a spoiler for the story, just needed background.) I am going to try to update at least three times a week, but weekly updates are what I am going for. This is my first Cyberchase Fanfiction and I really want it to be enjoyable for you all. Please let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CYBERCHASE OR ANY AFFILIATES. (IF I DID, IT WOULD NOT BE A CHILDREN'S SHOW... AND MATT AND SLIDER WOULD BE TOGETHER!)**

**ENJOY  
KIRA Y.**

* * *

"Mathew, Mathew, Mathew, did you really think that you would get away with your betrayal? Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about it? Running to Motherboard, I should've guessed that you were the one I needed to be worried about. You will be punished. Oh yes, you will be. Your parents will think that you are dead. Your lover will have the most important things taken away from him. And you, you will loose everything. You will be exiled to the Earth world until I decide I need you again and Motherboard will be none the wiser. She, like all of Cyberspace, will think that you are dead and gone! And don't think that you will find a way back to Cyberspace without me knowing, your parents on Earth will be artificial humanoids quite unlike us. You see, these particular mechanical devices have no will of they're own… They are completely under my control…"

Matt woke up, once again covered in a cold sweat. Tears instantly springing to his eyes but refused to fall. This was not the first time that he had had this particular nightmare which was a memory he longed to forget. He had long since accepted that he would never again return to the place he considered home. He had long since accepted that he would never again see his parents, his loved ones, his friends. Hacker would never again have use for him, and he would never truly be free. Yet Matt had decided to make the most of his time on Earth.

He had enrolled in a local school, under the guise of an 11 or 12 year old. Of course, since he was from Cyberspace in reality he was truly older than that of which he appeared. In actuality he was upwards of 15 years old, nearly 16 in fact, but he had to endure. He was always teased for his appearance being much younger than he actually was, but he knew that the teasing was never meant to hurt. It was only meant to be in fun. But that was in Cyberspace, not on Earth where no one knew his actual age but himself.

Pulling himself from those thoughts he glanced at the clock on his nightstand and saw that he was late getting up that morning. He thanked whatever luck that he had left that it was a weekend and he had no where pressing to be at the moment. Leisurely, he got up out of the bed and walked to the bathroom where he went about getting ready for the day. Attached to the bathroom was a walk-in closet, full of clothes in various designs and colors. When Matt emerged, he was dressed in his lover's favorite green sweater that he was wearing when he was exiled to Earth and jeans. He slipped on his shoes as he walked out of the house, not locking the door behind him.

As he walked about, he tried to decide where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do that day. He decided on the library. When he looked up to find the way he would need to take, he was surprised to find himself standing directly in front of the old building. He stared, thinking that his feet had subconsciously taken him to his destination before he even knew what he wanted.

Shrugging, Matt walked into the library and spent hours inside. As he was about to leave, he felt drawn to a touch screen map on the wall of the library. He ambled over and stared at it, trying to figure out why he was inexplicably drawn to the device. While lost in his pondering, a young girl walked over to the map. Glancing over at her, he noticed that she was from his school. Her name was Jackie if he remembered correctly, which he always did. She too was looking at the map, only she was genuinely looking for where a section was located.

Matt feigned not knowing how to work the map in order to have a plausible excuse to just be standing there, staring at the map with a blank and far-away look in his eyes. Jackie took pity on him and tried to explain how to work the map. Matt faked not understanding multiple times before another young girl walked up, waiting somewhat patiently to take her turn with the map. After a few more "failed" attempts in Jackie trying to explain to Matt, the girl who had walked up became annoyed and started to complain.

When all three of them had touched the map itself, the chosen location lights began moving towards each other and the center. In just a few seconds a purple vortex opened up where the dots finally touched. All three of the children were startled, but Matt immediately recognized what it was. His hopes soared high before he crushed them down with the memory of Hacker getting to decide when he came back. This portal was clearly of Motherboard creation. So he was highly surprised when he was also sucked into the swirling, purple vortex and into his home.

* * *

**I hope you liked the beginning. Review, pwease?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The children were unceremoniously dumped onto the floor of Motherboard's control center. The girls were the first up and looking around the room in curiosity. Matt stayed on the ground and kept his head down. He didn't want anyone to recognize him in case this was all a sick joke by The Hacker.

"Welcome to Cyberspace, Earthlings. I'm Digit and this is Motherboard." A bird-like being said, flying down to where the children stood.

"Hacker has captured my chief technician, Dr. Marbles." Motherboard said in explanation of why they were there.

Matt schooled his expression into one of confusion, instead of the surprise he faced. He figured the best way to avoid recognition was to act like he knew nothing. "Hacker? Who is Hacker?" he asked.

The bird-like creature who had identified himself as Digit earlier (as Matt had known previously due to his time with The Hacker) said, "Well, he prefers 'The Hacker' but just know that he his Motherboards greatest enemy."

From there Motherboard took over again. "My strength is limited; find Marbles and bring him here."

"The Doc's the only one who can fix Motherboard!" Digit exclaimed. Matt mentally sighed, knowing where this was heading.

"This is totally terrible!" The girl who had tried to explain the map to him yelled. Matt thought that her name was Inez… no Jackie. The smart-assed girl was Inez. He looked briefly at both girls and sighed softly below his breath. Why did he have to be brought back home, only to have to deal with these idiots from the human world? His luck, he decided, was of the horrible sort and no amount of lucky charms would ever change that.

"Without Motherboard, everyone and everything in Cyberspace is doomed!" came another yell from the bird. Way to layer on the drama Digit, Matt thought. You know that they're already going to agree… I can see why The Hacker called you an 'over-grown cyber turkey', you get really annoying at times.

So from Digit's little exclamation of doom, an amusing speech/plea from Jackie, a protest from Inez (there's a shocker), and faux enthusiasm from Matt did the children find themselves caught in this rescue mission. Matt held the map of the island Marbles was trapped on. He was resigning himself to a fate of service, no matter where he was when Motherboard materialized the SWAK pads. The communication devices he and ... designed together just days before he was banished. His emotions caught in his throat, but he didn't let them show.

Soon after that, the children and Digit found themselves in the portal. Matt however stayed behind, sinking to his knees staring at the device in his hands.

"Welcome home, Mathew." She said softly. Matt's head jerked up to stare at her incredulously, getting to his feet slowly. She smiled through the virus coursing through her hard drive. Matt winced as he recognized the signature of who created the virus.

"Hello, Motherboard. I guess I should thank you for bringing me home, but I don't know if I can. Now that I am back, everyone who I love is in danger from The Hacker. I can't be here. If he finds out that I was brought back against his will, I don't know what I'll do. Or this could be a joke on his part. He might've gotten bored and decided to mess with my head. I really don't want to get my hopes up. I wasn't even supposed to be able to return to here without his doing. Please, if this is just a joke, send me back to the human world. Please, don't be cruel. Just don't be cruel." Matt screamed, falling to his knees. Tears were streaming from his eyes. Motherboard smiled sadly at Matt.

"Young child, stop your crying. This is no joke. I would never intentionally cause pain to another and this includes you in spite of your past. Mathew, you and your loved ones are safe from Hacker's anger. He can do nothing to you. I have found a way around your banishment conditions. He did say that he had to have a part in your return and he did. His essence is all throughout your return and I do not mind it. I am fine with what I had to in order to bring you home where you belong."

Matt rose to his feet once more. "Motherboard, you didn't. You did not intentionally let your firewalls down just to bring me home. Why? You know what The Hacker is capable of and with… well you just know what he is capable of doing. Why would you risk everything for a traitor?"

"Mathew, I did and I would do it again. You are not a traitor; you are a man who did what he had to in order to protect those who were dear to you. I know that you can fix me and it was with that knowledge that I allowed Dr. Marbles to run a full tune-up and take down my firewalls. Neither he nor Digit knew of the threat lurking just outside of these walls and that is how I wanted it. I knew that they would try to stop me and I couldn't allow that. You are very important, Mathew. Never forget that. Now before we get too sentimental, you have to go and help the other children. I've stalled them in the warp long enough. We will talk after this is over. Just know, while I have removed Digits memories of you, Marbles and all you knew before still retain them."

"Joy. So when we do find him, I'm going to be distrusted and by proxy so will the Earthlings. It's not like my life was already screwed up enough, now I'm going to have to fight for my right to be here again. Why did this have to happen to me? All I wanted to do was save him and bring back that one person who he needed. I accepted that it wasn't me. I really did. So I went to Hacker, looking for a way out. He was the only one who had seen him in days… Why did I have to be so stupid?" Matt exclaimed.

Motherboard looked on sadly. "Mathew, there is a reason for everything. I promise we will find out what soon. But please, go now. If they stay any longer in warp, I'm not sure of the consequences."

Matt looked towards the glowing vortex that would either transport him to help the Earth children or would thrust him back into the human world if this entire happening was indeed a joke orchestrated by The Hacker. He glanced towards Motherboard, nodded, and threw his doubts aside as he jumped into the portal.

A/n: And here is chapter two. It would seem that all of my chapters are ending with Matt jumping into the portals. I swear that I don't mean for that to happen, it just does. Chapter 3 shouldn't take as long as this one did. Just know that from here on out, I am taking everything about Cyberspace and making it my own. The characters will stay the same, but I'm twisting events to suit my own needs for this story. The timeline is being warped to fit the plan for this fiction and I hope that you like it. So now, my pretties, go and review!


	3. Chapter 3

They landed on the island where Marbles was supposed to be. Matt looked around and only saw the two girls. He was about to ask where Digit was when the portal opened again and the cyborg crashed out, denting his nose. 'Like always', Matt thought. After Digit made his excuse as to why he was late coming out, he suggested that they find Marbles. Matt knew this island very well. He had been punished by The Hacker for messing up on a mission. He never did so again. Having your entire body turned inside out will do that to someone. So, when he first saw where the 'X' was on the map, he immediately saw the quickest way to get to Marbles. Unfortunately, he was having to play ignorant about this world. 'Let the games begin.'

After hours of walking and somehow ending up separated, the children finally located Dr. Marbles. 'Doctor Marbles, one of the smartest people in all of Cyberspace, is stuck…in a hole. How does he not know how to climb out?' Matt thought to himself. When the Doc asked as to their identities, he sighed in relief. He wasn't recognized so far. Maybe luck would be on his side now. Or so he thought until Marbles was out of the hole.

* * *

They were running. Away from The Hacker. Away from the Island itself. They were trying to find one of three portals to find their way off of the island. Marbles had taken his ship off of the island, leaving the two earthlings, Matt, and Digit to fend for themselves. They finally located one in a river, and rafted to it. They were safe for now.

* * *

Matt landed alone in the Control Center for Motherboard. He assumed that she once again stalled the others inside the portal. He looked up from his position on the floor and sighed. Marbles was there, standing guard in front of what he recognized as Motherboard's mainframe.

"I don't know why you are here, or where you have been, but do not think that for one moment I trust you, Mathew. I know what you are truly like. I know what you have done without regrets. I know that you are just as bad as your boss. You cannot fool me." He said, threateningly. Matt stood quickly, his expression becoming angry. Marbles had the decency to back away cautiously.

"No, you do not know what I am truly like. You know nothing, Marbles. If you truly did know, you would see how miserable I was every time I had to do a job for The Hacker. If you did know, you would see that I only did what I had to do in order to make someone happy. If you did know, you would have seen that I regretted everything that I did for The Hacker. I regret joining him every single day of my existence. But do I regret the reasons I had for doing it, Never. I am not fooling anyone, nor am I attempting to. I am finally being allowed home for the first time in years. All thanks to Motherboard. She brought me home. And while I know it isn't permanent, I am so thankful to be allowed to see it once more. You made the communication devices that We designed. I'm glad. At least it is one thing that I can still say is ours. Thank-you." Matt replied, his anger dying out in mid rant.

Marbles looked to Motherboard searching for her confirmation to the events. His shock clear in his face. Apparently finding what he was searching for, he turned back to Matt. "It would seem that I have misjudged you. However, I believe it best that you leave." He said, his pride evidently taking a hit. Matt nodded sadly and looked at the still open portal with fear. Motherboard read the look and attempted to ease it.

"Mathew, it is only until you tell the children that you aren't from there. It is only until you gain back your life here. You will come back. You can now. Mathew, you can always come home."

With that, Matt jumped.

* * *

Author's Note: Long time, no update. I do apologize for that. However, I do have three chapters ready to post. Chapter 3 was supposed to be a long chapter, but it deviated from the plan. So I scrapped it and started again. Then that one became too long, so I chopped it into three. Chapter 4 to follow very shortly. As always, please review.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been years since he had last seen Matt; last seen the skills on a board that the Radopolis native possessed or heard the laugh that made him smile ever so slightly. When Motherboard contacted him about plans that he and Matt drew up concerning a communication device with some rather high-tech modifications, he gave them to her without complaint. He was delighted that something that they had worked on together was going to be brought into reality. Something was going to be concrete proof that Matt had existed, that he had been there with him.

When a package arrived that contained the finished product, he cried. There in front of him was the device that he and Matt had slaved hours over, perfecting every detail. The one device that gave him hope. That hope was short lived, for not even hours later another package arrived. This one from an unknown sender. Inside was a video tape.

Curiosity got the better of him, and he put the tape in a player. After setting for what seemed like hours, fixated on the contents of the tape, he wished that he had never opened the package. His Matt had betrayed them, betrayed Radopolis, betrayed Motherboard.

His attention cut to the device lying on the workbench, on the exact spot that used to be Matt's. He stalked over and picked it up. Clutching it, he sank to his knees. Tears rushed down his face once again, repeated questions of why passed through his lips. He didn't understand. Why would Matt, hater of all things Hacker, willingly go to work for the man? Didn't the boy understand that ever since he had lost his father, Matt was all that he had left? Why did Matt choose to leave him?

Looking at the device clutched in his hand, a red hue began to cloud his vision. Anger from the depths of his betrayal took over his actions as he threw the thing against the far wall of the workshop. He had a certain satisfaction when he heard that telltale crunch that said it was broken. His anger left him as he realized what he had done. He had effectively destroyed the one thing that told him Matt would be back, the one thing that Matt had left behind aside from a broken heart. He walked over and gently picked up the device. Cradling what was left in his hands, he took it to the workbench and began reparations. Matt may have betrayed him, but there had to have been a reason. He would keep the secret of the betrayed for now, until Matt was there to defend himself, to explain. Little did he know that the tape was sent to more than just himself. Every person who Matt was close to received a copy. What chaos that would cause would be unknown until the day Matt truly returned.

* * *

A/N: I seem to be apologizing on every chapter that I put out. I am just so busy, that I can't find the time to write. I still have those other chapters to put up, but they all seem to be lacking in something. I can't bring myself to put up work that I am not proud of. I would never read what I have written, and I will not force you to do so. I am determined to continue this story, to see it to the end. I plan on this being a very detailed story, and as soon as I get the time, I will give you all a well deserved reward for staying with me, even this far. I am more than capable of making a comeback on my fanfictions, and I swear that I will. But I can tell you that Matt will run into an old friend in the next chapter, but I'm not sure which one I will post as the next chapter (so it would be one of two...) We've been introduced to a new character, so maybe I can move this along. This has to be the shortest chapter that I have ever written and will be the shortest chapter of this story. My goal is to clear 2.000 words next chapter... which is usually easy for me, but I just can't seem to focus. Next chapter will be out tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Matt awoke early one morning and smiled. He knew that some point in the day, he would be returning to his home. He had come to love, yet at the same time hate, the brief hours that he spent in the familiar but foreign place he had once lived in before he was banished to this technologically behind and still strange world called Earth.

Getting up and ready for the day, Matt walked outside to begin his self-imposed chores. Being that he was in all intents and purposes, raised by HackerBots, he truly did not have rules. He taught himself, gave himself punishments, and the like.

At some point in the day, the beloved purple portal to his life appeared and he eagerly went to it. Only to find himself in Tikiville. Creech. Fuck.

Looking around, he recognized the day and its festivities. Give the Crown Away Day. Again, Fuck. That meant that every one that he had ever met would be in attendance. He groaned, but then paled quickly as he caught sight of The Hacker's cyberspace ship. Of all the rotten luck… It seemed that some unknown force was out to get him today.

The others had yet to appear, so he was stuck waiting. He decided to walk around, so that he could familiarize himself with the area again. Bad idea number one as he walked directly into someone, landing him on the ground.

"Pay attention to where you are walking!" a female voice rung out, agitated. Looking up, he involuntarily gasped. There stood Creech, annoyed. That annoyance quickly faded into shock, then anger. She reached down and snatched him up by his shirt. Dragged him to a more private place.

"Who are you? You look like someone I used to know. But, he can't be here now. He disappeared ages ago. No one has seen, nor heard from him in years. Not even his… Who are you! Why do you look like Mathew!" She yelled at him.

He paused for a moment. She didn't know it _was _him. He could theoretically get away with lying to her. No, he would not do that. He couldn't lie to Creech. So, he took a deep breath and sighed. "Hello, Creech."

He was not expected the slap that came next. Or even the assault of punches that came after that, landing in various places on his person. He was in shock. Creech had never been violent to him before. What could have happened… Hacker.

"How could you do that Mathew! Go to work for Hacker! You knew what he had done to Sly's dad. You knew what he had done to your family. How, no, WHY did you do it?" She yelled at him with each punch landed.

He froze. "How do you know about that?"

She glared at him and pulled out a pocket video player. Pressing play, she showed him the tape that had appeared on her doorstep months ago. She had carried it with her, trying to find someone that would tell her that it was a fake. And there in front of her, was the one person who could. And he was frozen, a look of horror on his face.

"Where did you get that?" He asked. She growled, taking his question for confirmation of her suspicions.

"It showed up on my doorstep, months ago. I'm pretty sure that I wasn't the only one. I think Slider got one too. And Dude-a-cus. Slider called me, sounded numb. Heard the tape in the background. Sounded like it was on repeat. Tell me why?"

Matt couldn't answer. He never heard passed Slider received a copy as well. All that he could think of was, 'Slider knows. He knows. He hates me.'

Creech was becoming annoyed at the lack of reply from the boy across from her. That is, until she really looked at him. She became worried when she saw him hyperventilating.

"Mathew, you have to breathe. In and out. Calm down." She tried, not really understanding his reaction.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down! How can I do that? The Hacker already ruined my life once… Now he is utterly destroying it. You want me to stay calm at that? Don't you think that I regret every action that I took while under The Hacker's control? Did you ever wonder why I suddenly disappeared?

"Creech, you knew me almost as well as Sly did. And we both know that he knows me better than I know myself at times. I wouldn't change my actions for the world, but I just wish that I could have explained to him why I did what I did… Why he thinks that I betrayed him. But really, he hurt me more than I could ever hurt him.

"I'm going back to Motherboard now. I've been humiliated enough. When the Earthlings get here, don't say a word. Motherboard doesn't want them to know yet and I don't want to know what she would do if they did find out before they were ready to know. She went as far as wiping Digit's memories of me to protect me. Why, I don't know. I'm not worth it. The Hacker doesn't even know that I am back… If he did, then I pray for the fool that gets in his way. He would surely destroy them in his anger. Farewell."

Matt left Creech alone, the video player on repeat where Matt stood.

"_My name is Mathew Adiuvate. I work for The Hacker. Motherboard will fall and Cyberspace will be ruled by The Hacker. My name is Mathew Adiuvate…Adiuvate…Adiuvate…"_

Two days later, Matt once again went into the portal with the Earthlings. But this time, Matt was scared. The portal landed them in the last place that Matt was ready to face. The portal landed them in Radopolis. A grounded Radopolis. Matt looked around in shock. This was a Radster's worst nightmare. No way to skate, to bike. No way to Ollie or Grind. Matt cringed as he saw some Radsters attempt to go wheel-less. It wasn't right.

He knew that The Hacker had to have been behind this. His suspicions were confirmed only a few moments later when Digit arrived on his Scooter Board contraption. However, Matt feared for his right to be home once again when he found out that The Hacker possessed the Totally Rad Ring of Radopolis.

He followed the Earth children and Digit onto the Scooter and they began to head out. That is, until they broke a wheel. Which, yes, was his fault. But it wouldn't have broken if they had just listened and adjusted. But no, doubt the skater. Of course.

Precious time was wasted while the Cyborg attempted to 'beak out' another wheel. Misshapen. They tried it, with Matt knowing it wouldn't work. While the children attempted to figure out some way to get a perfect circle, Matt swung his yo-yo. In a perfect circle. _Come on, notice. Notice that it is a perfect circle. I'm not going to point it out for you._

Finally, they did notice and the wheel was made. They were on their way once again. Until a tower of tires fell on them. They were 'trapped'. Matt was just getting ready to tell Inez to move over so he could lift the tires off of them when he heard a familiar sound. Suddenly, the tires moved with help from an unseen Radster. The Radster helped out Inez, then Jackie, then Digit. Matt refused the hand, got out on his own, and kept his head down. He peaked through his bangs and stilled. There in front of him, was Slider.

* * *

A/N: Hello... Don't kill me. I know that 'Tomorrow was a while ago'... I am so sorry. Life got in the way. However, I am off from work tomorrow and I plan on updating once more. (As I finally have time to write.)

Thank-you to all who reviewed. I do read them, and I love each and every one of you for taking the time to read my work. Please, just stick with me until I can get this really going. I promise it will be worth it.


	6. Chapter 6

Matt, in his shock, missed the introductions that went around. However, he did not miss the way that they two girls were hanging off of Slider at the moment. He fumed in anger at the way that Slider just let them do as they pleased. He didn't even push them away. He just looked off into the distance nonchalantly as if nothing was fucking happening! Matt was boiling over in anger, but quickly deflated. It wasn't as if he could do anything about it. He had no right to say anything anymore. Slider hadn't wanted him, that had been made very clear on the day that Matt disappeared. Matt shrugged off the hurt and looked around at anything but the scene going on in front of him.

But, by ignoring them he missed the decision to go Slider's garage. That would not have been a problem in itself, he knew where it was, but as he started to head that way he was stopped roughly by a punch that landed him flat on his back. Above him, he saw King Dude-a-cus. An angry Dude-a-cus. What he didn't see was Digit hiding behind a statue, watching.

"Sup, Dude?" Matt said, trying to laugh off the pain and terror. Creech had said that Dude had gotten a tape too. This wasn't good. He could do nothing to defend himself. This was his King, and while Motherboard ruled over all of Cyberspace, Radsters had a code of honor they upheld. That code said that you never went against the king unless it was life or death. The king never did anything that was not chill with his people, so it worked. Well, it worked for Matt until now. He was still a Radster and would never raise a hand against his King.

"You will not refer to me so formally, you traitor. You do not deserve to be here. Give me one good reason why I should not throw you back to your evil, no good master, you piece of scum?" Dude said, seriously. Matt had almost forgotten how terrifying it was to have an angry King in front of you. He lost all of his chill and acted like the monarch that he was.

Matt scrambled to prostrate himself in a manner that was seen by some as groveling, but to Matt and the other Radsters who were watching in shock it was a way of apology. Dude looked on in anger and confusion, but waited for an answer. Digit, still hidden behind the statue was preparing to call for help, until he heard Matt's reply.

"I am sorry, Gracious King. I do not have any excuse other than sending me to the one that you believe to be my master will cause nothing but death for my person. But, living as I do now, death is what I wish for. If it pleases you, I will walk straight to the beach and present myself for my punishment. I do not deserve to be here, in the place I still think of as home."

Digit was confused, to say the least. The beach? Master? Hacker was Matt's master? Memories came rushing, unbidden to the cyborg's circuits. In his haste, he opened a portal to Motherboard to inform her of his discovery, not hearing the rest of the conversation.

Dude looked at Matt a little more softly, anger still visible, but subdued.

"Why did you betray us, Mathew? Why go to Hacker? That is what I want to know before I cast my judgment on you? Why, bro?" Dude asked.

"Because, my King, I had to save him. We had already lost his father, I was not going to lose him to. Even if he didn't want me, I was not going to let him give up. He was falling apart, bit by bit. He wasn't the person that I used to know. He was so lost, dark. He spoke of ending it all. I couldn't let that happen, so I went to Hacker, pleading for him to return his father. The Hacker agreed if I worked for him, to bring Motherboard down. I had no choice. I didn't want to lose the one person in this entire world who gave me purpose. This went on for nearly two years. He made me record that tape. It was to be embedded in a virus that was designed to terminate Motherboard's program. I knew what was going to happen if The Hacker won. I corrupted the file… making it so that all it would do was reboot Motherboard. I was the best programmer in Radopolis, remember? I saved Motherboard because I knew it was the right thing to do. I corrupted all of the backups that were made… Hacker discovered that it was me that foiled his plans and put me in the island that turns inside out at night. That was the worst month of my life, or so I thought. When Hacker returned for me, he acted overly nice. I was wary because if he was nice, it couldn't mean anything good for me. He took me to a rift in Cyberspace and thrust me through it, sending me to the Earthlings' world. But not before telling me that he had embedded the virus in my own system. I return when he wanted, or that is what he said. I have spent all of the time I was missing in the Earth world, being 'cared for' by Hacker drones. But, Motherboard brought me home. She said that she trusts me and that, when I am ready, I can come home for good. But that is the problem. I don't have a home anymore." Matt said, tears in his eyes but refusing to shed them.

Dude listened patiently as Matt told his side of the story. He shook his head in sorrow as the boy in front of him finished. He looked so broken to the King. No Radster should ever have that look of complete loss. "Bro, you may not have a place with your buddy Sly, but you gotta place with me if you want it. I ain't gonna kick you outta the one place you can call home because you were trying to protect your red dude. Not gonna happen. It's in the code you know. Now, you better come back alive or I'm gonna find a way to bring you back and kill you myself. Don't do this to your Bro twice. I don't think that I could handle thinking you were dead a second time. I'm sure that your friends are waiting for you in the Garage."

Dude helped Matt up and pushed him in the general direction of Slider's garage. "Thanks, Bro." Matt yelled over his shoulder as he took his skateboard out of his backpack and went to meet up with everyone else.


	7. Chapter 7 (The Long Awaited Update)

_**Warning: Rape, Language**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing that I own is the plot. **_

_**Word Count: 3,241**_

Doctor Marbles was a very smart citizen of Cyber Space, thank you very much. His genius was well recognized by many in his field. However, with all of his brains, he could not devise a functioning counter to the virus coursing through Motherboard's systems.

It frustrated Marbles to no end that a mere boy could write a code that was uncrackable to him. Marbles had been awarded "Best Programmer" for years (never-mind, said boy had been absent from Cyber Space for as many).

There was no code that Marbles could not crack. No pattern that he could not solve. So, why then, was it that he found it impossible to cure Motherboard of something that should have been child's play?

Groaning, Marbles set back to work, hunched over a rather long set of numbers that would not make sense to him, no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Digit was many things, and a rational thinker was not one of them. So, as soon as he heard Matt worked for The Hacker, he went to Motherboard. To say that he had been surprised by her reaction was an understatement. Never had he seen Motherboard angry with him, and never had she been, until Matt came into the picture that is. Digit, after stating his accusations against the banished Radster, was quite baffled to witness the rage that his words caused in the ruler of Cyber Space. And the disappointment that was shown within that rage was something that cut Digit to the core. Motherboard had never looked at him like she had when she opened a portal back to Radopolis and forced him through.

"Not all is as it appears, Digit." She had said. Sure, not all is how it appears. He would not believe that everything was fine. No. The Hacker would be the savior of Cyber Space before that happened.

Digit landed back where he came from with a crash and a loud "OOMF". Straightening his beak out, he resolved to keep a very close eye on Mathew. Who knew when the double-crosser would strike out against them. No, Digit decided that he would be prepared for when it happened. He would show Motherboard that he was right in this. What he heard was not wrong.

* * *

Slider mentally groaned. These children were annoying him. He had things to do. He had things to build. He had people to find. People. Not just one anymore, but two. He knew that Matt was out there somewhere. He didn't just vanish into thin air for no reason. No, there had to be a good reason why he had gone. And that tape only brought up more questions and anger.

They had promised each other that there would be no secrets. Well, he'd upheld his part of the bargain. No secrets were kept from his lover. None. But it would seem that he'd not been afforded the same courtesy. As soon as he found Matt, he was going to strangle him, scold him for making him believe that he was dead, punch him for worrying him and then kiss him like there would be no tomorrow.

He was deep in thought when he heard one of the kids call out for someone called Matt. It couldn't be the same person Slider thought, but his head shot up anyway. The tool he had held in his hand fell to the garage floor. There in his doorway was Mathew Adiuvate, not looking a day different than when he left.

* * *

Mathew walked silently up to the garage. The door was open and he saw the Earthlings talking with Slider. He hadn't been long with Dudacus, so they had just gotten to the garage themselves. He took notice that Digit was not there, and a slight nervousness came over him from that. The nervousness only intensified when Jackie called out to him.

"Matt! Come over here. Where did you go? You gotta meet Slider. He's so cool!"

Slider's head shot up at the shouting and followed Jackie's gaze. The tools he had been holding fell from his hands. Matt avoided looking in his eyes. He couldn't let Slider know that he knew him. No, it couldn't happen. So, he hurried up to Jackie, a fake smile in place.

"Sorry, I was looking for Digit, Jackie. Can't seem to find him. Who's Slider? He the one that helped us outta that tire pile?" He asked, his voice barely betraying his nervousness. He glanced to Slider, who narrowed his eyes as soon as he started speaking.

Jackie, oblivious to the awkwardness between the two, nodded her head. "Yeah. He rides skateboards. Like you do, if I remember correctly, Matt. Seriously, just turn around and say hi. It's the least that you could do. He's agreed to help us get the crown from The Hacker."

Matt groaned to himself, knowing that there was no way out of this situation, and started to turn. Until his S.W.A.K. pad went off and he silently thanked Motherboard for her timing. He took out the device from his backpack and answered the call, subconsciously caressing the multi-purpose handheld. An action that did not go unnoticed by Slider, who was very surprised at Matt having the item.

"What's up MotherB?" Matt asked, relief flooding his voice.

"Matt, Hacker has been spotted off the beach. Buzz and Delete are currently making a round about the town. You are to stay out of sight. Do you understand? We cannot let them know you are here. I also need you to let the Earthlings know of your situation. Digit has found out. I could only hold his memories for so long. Something jogged them. Mathew, it is time."

Matt let out a long sigh, glancing at the confused Earth children and Slider. "Yeah, Motherboard. I understand. Thank-you for as long as you gave me. I'll contact you whenever it is clear, over."

With that Matt put his S.W.A.K. pad away and turned slowly to the others.

"Well, you heard Motherboard. You may want to sit down, this could take a bit." He walked over to the garage doors and input the code that would make them shut. This served to confuse the Earth kids further, but a certain brunette was growing furious.

Matt leaned his head against the cool metal doors and sighed again.

"I guess I should start off with this. My name is Mathew Adiuvate. I worked for The Hacker. I am from Radopolis, here. And I used to live in this very building with the man you say is 'so cool'."

He turned and faced them, but never actually looked at them, as he continued.

"I was banished years ago. I nearly forget how long. Bu-"

"Three years, seven months, five days, and four hours." Slider interrupted him. Matt could only stare at him.

"Wh-what?" He said, unable to get anything else out.

Slider sighed and used a blue shop rag to clean his hands from where he'd resumed working on the contraption he'd been building to help them get around faster.

"I said that you'd been missing for three years, seven months, five days, and four hours. To the dot. I counted. I mean, how could I not? The person whom I lived with since as long as I could remember suddenly vanished without a trace. All your friends looked for you. All of Cyberspace, Matt. We thought that you were dead. And then that tape came. Why? All I ask is why did you betray us?"

Matt looked down and sighed.

"I can't answer that, Slider. I did. That's all you need to know right now. I betrayed the very people that meant the most to me. I can't take it back and you know what, if given the chance I would do it again. I had my reasons, and though they may seem silly to someone else, it was my driving factor. The only person that could help me was The Hacker."

It was silent, until a loud crack resounded through the garage. Matt was surprised, his head forced to the side as Slider's fist struck him across the face. But, he didn't fight back.

"I deserved that and more. But right now, we don't have time to fight over this. Let me finish and when everything is over, you can have your go at me. I won't fight back. Fair is fair after all." Matt said, pain that had nothing to do with the hit lacing his voice. Slider growled but backed away, going to lean against the far wall of the garage. Matt's eyes flashed with hurt, but he buried it quickly as he continued.

"As I was saying, I had been banished when I went against The Hacker. He had forced me to create a virus that would wipe Motherboard out of Cyberspace completely. I was the best programmer in Cyberspace, second to none. And The Hacker had me under his thumb. His wish was my command. Except for this one. Yes, I created the virus. But within the virus was the cure. I had planned on executing the virus and then returning after Doctor Marbles implemented Motherboard's emergency protocol and shutting her down to input the code that would cure her. There is no other way to remove the virus. No matter how much programming is done, no matter what programs are run, what files executed, what parts are changed, the only way to save her was that one three-digit code. But, in case that I, for some reason, could not make it back, I had written in a failsafe. When Motherboard's systems restarted, another code would start to run, creating files that the virus would automatically target and remove. These files would replicate themselves as fast as the virus would destroy them, effectively dismantling that part of the virus. Before I could write in the automatic delete after a certain period of time, The Hacker said that it was D-Day. There was nothing I could do. And when The Hacker figured out that Motherboard was still okay, he turned to me. I was punished severely. Put on the zone that turns itself inside out at night for days. Weeks it felt like."

Matt shuddered thinking about the hell that he'd gone through. He sighed and squared his shoulders, gathering himself to continue.

"I had hoped that would be all for my punishment, but I should have known that I wouldn't be so lucky. The Hacker came and took me from that zone. I was sedated and when I woke up, I was in the Forbidden Zone. Well, at least that's what I call it. It has wormholes and portals that were made illegally and other such items. And we were standing in front of a portal that led to Earth. I was told that I had been infected with a dormant version of the raw virus without the tweaks that I had made for Motherboard's survival and that I could never return without The Hacker knowing about it or letting me do so. He sent me through with Hackerbots that were made to watch me and pose as Earth parents. As soon as I was able to, I reprogrammed them to send a daily loop of footage and went about trying to build a life on Earth. I had accepted that I was going to be stuck there for the rest of my time. But, then I went to the library there and then I was portaled straight to Motherboard. I was rescued. But not for long as I could only stay a little while. But I was home. And now, I can stay for good. Or, I can as soon as we get that crown from The Hacker and I can get to Motherboard to cure her, if Marbles and Digit will let me anywhere near her."

Matt finished what he'd needed to say and was met with silence. Inez looked thoughtful, Jackie dumbfounded, and Slider looked like he wanted to hit Matt once again.

"I'll be outside when you guys process this." Matt said as he walked through the single door leading outside beside the Garage opening.

He'd been leaning against a tree when he heard.

"Oh look who we have here, Buzz. It's our old friend, Mathew. How about we take him to The Hacker? I'll bet he'd love to see him again."

Matt quickly found himself on the ground, trussed up and tied. How could he have forgotten about Motherboard's warning about Buzz and Delete making rounds? He kicked himself mentally for his stupidity as he was being drug towards what was sure to be the end of him.

_I deserve this. _He thought. _This is what I get for thinking that I could be happy again. This is what I get for thinking that I could start over. This is what I get. I deserve this._

He'd given up, knowing that even if the others found him, after what had been said they wouldn't think that he was taken. They would have thought that he'd returned to his old master. Tears escaped his eyes, despite him trying to stop them quickly, but to no avail. They poured silently down his face as he was dragged. He didn't even notice that they had passed Digit. All he could think of was that he was going to have to leave Slider, again. He'd rather die.

* * *

Digit was many things, and a rational thinker he was not. Most of the time. But, even as angered he was with Motherboard and Matt. Even as suspicious he was with Matt. He couldn't help but see that Matt was being taken against his will. No one that worked for The Hacker would have that look of utter defeat on their face when being taken to see him, as Matt surely was. And no one would be seeing him willingly tied up as he was. No, Digit saw then and there that Motherboard was telling the truth of Mathew Adiuvate. And right now, he needed help. With that Digit raced to Slider's garage, getting Matt help the only thing on his mind.

* * *

"Hey, Boss! Look who we found hanging outside of Slider's garage. Why don't you say hello, Mathew?" Buzz said, cruelly.

Delete looked on, thoughtfully. He'd always liked Matt. Understood why he'd joined The Hacker in the first place. Delete was never as cruel as his Master and his partner. He was only bad under circumstance, not choice. He thought that maybe he should do something to help Matt. But, then a bunny hopped into his field of vision and he got distracted. No one ever said that he was the brightest.

"Hello, there, Mathew." The Hacker leered. "Imagine us meeting here. I thought that you were not to come back unless I brought you back. Wasn't that our little understanding?"

Matt glared at the green man in front of him. He wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of a reply, not that he could since his mouth was tied with a rope, preventing him from speech.

"Oh, what should we do with you Matt? Oh, I know. My heart's desire is to see Mathew begging for mercy as I punish him." With that, the Totally Rad Ring made both The Hacker and Mathew disappear.

They reappeared in a locked cell within the Grim Wreacker. Mathew was chained to a bed while The Hacker was casually sitting in a comfortable looking chair. Mathew took a moment to become aware of his surroundings and immediately started panicking at his situation. He took in his lack of clothing and then noticed that The Hacker was clad in much the same, nothing. He strained against the chains but that was no use. They were too strong for him to free himself.

"Come now, Matt. You must remember your purpose aboard my ship. You did this for years Matt and then always went back to your little boyfriend like a good puppy. You whore." Hacker stated. Matt, turned his head in shame. He'd been forced to act like the harlot, been forced into every situation even similar to this, all to protect someone. He would never regret his actions, but he'd hoped that he'd escape with some dignity left.

He gasped when he felt himself lifted and then cried out in pain when The Hacker entered him, unprepared. Tears fell from his eyes once again, this time in shame with every thrust. This should not have happened again. He zoned out, falling into the routine that he'd developed during his tenure on this god forsaken ship. He wanted so badly for this all to be a dream. He wanted to wake up in his nice, warm bed. In his place beside Slider. Or, even in his bed on Earth. Anywhere was better than here. He doubted that he'd make it out alive.

He shuddered as he felt Hacker cum inside of him and pull out roughly. He watched as the green man dressed himself and exited the cell. When he realized that he'd been left chained to the bed, he cried silently in horror. The Hacker planned to do this again.

* * *

Digit made it to the garage in record time. He burst through the doors, startling the occupants. Breathlessly, he cried out, "Hacker has Matt!"

He was shocked when no one seemed surprised.

"He probably went willingly, the traitor." Slider said, still angered. He was surprised when he was sent reeling by a hit from the Boid. Who knew that Digit could hit so hard.

"You listen here, you undeserving piece of shit." Digit said, so angry that he'd reverted to the persona he'd used when working for The Hacker. "Mathew did what he had to do to keep you safe and to find the one person who he thought you needed most. And guess what, asshole. He found him. But he was banished before he could retrieve him. Motherboard has been watching over him this entire time, since his location reappeared on her radar. He's not moved.

"And Mathew was not a willing participant in his capture. I don't think I've ever seen him cry or look so scared. He looked like he was being taken to his death. And from what Motherboard said, it very well could be. There is no cure for the virus that is in Matt and Hacker could activate it with a press of a button. Do you think that he went willingly now?"

Digit was breathing heavily at the end of his tirade. The two young Earthlings were startled to hear their friend speak that way, with such vulgar words, but even more startled to find out about Matt being taken.

They looked to Slider who looked broken. They'd turned to head out, intending on finding and rescuing Matt when Slider stopped them.

"No, I'll go get him. It's my fault he left out of here anyway. You two go and find the Circle of Supreme Safety that we were talking about before. We need to get the Ring there as soon as we can." Slider walked past the two stunned girls, stuffing an object in the back of his pants as he went.

The girls looked at one another and nodded. They knew that Slider was going to bring Matt back. The least that they could do was follow instructions and find that circle.


	8. Chapter 8

Matt groaned as he heard the door to his cell open. He leaned his head up to look at who had entered. He let it fall when he saw that it was The Hacker.

"What do you want now, Hacker? What more do you want from me?" Matt asked, tired of fighting.

Hacker stood by the door and looked on thoughtfully. Matt didn't see the malicious grin that began to form on the green man's face.

"Mathew, why must you wound me so? If you must know, you've already given me more than I expected. Your little virus that you coded for me has been a wonderful stepping stone. And the fail safe was nearly perfect. Nearly. You see, I have been working on it while you were visiting Earth and I've improved it. But, what am I bragging about? You can see for yourself!"

With that, The Hacker brought out a syringe that had a neon green liquid contained in it. The liquid itself seemed alive. Matt gasped as he realized what it was.

"Nanites! You encoded my virus into Nanites! Are you insane? You'll never control them. Do you mean to wipe out the entirety of Cyber Space in your insane quest to become Ruler?"

Hacker chuckled darkly.

"Yes, Mathew. Nanites. The perfect plan really. Only I have the means to control and rid Cyber Space of them. Once I release them into Cyber Space, all I have to do is wait. The citizens will come running, begging for me to save them. And I will, on the condition that they acknowledge me as ruler. But first, this special edition is just for you. You may stay in Cyber Space, Matt. Enjoy what time you have left. You won't see it for long. And the best part about this little edition is that it makes it so that you can't tell anyone about it. Ingenious, no?"

With that, The Hacker approached Matt and took hold of his arm. Mathew could only watch, helpless, as he was infected once again with the virus that he created. He didn't know what effects that both of them mixed would have, but it couldn't be good. His last thought was of Slider and having to leave him again before blackness overtook his vision.

* * *

Slider approached the beach where The Hacker had made the base of his operations. He surveyed the area, looking for where Matt could be kept. He groaned as he realized that the only place that made any sense was in the Wreaker itself. He turned around to think of a plan but found himself incapacitated. 'Well, this works.' He thought as Buzz and Delete dragged him out in the open towards the ramp of The Wreaker where Hacker was just walking down.

"Ah, Slider. I was wondering when you would come to rescue your darling little traitor. Should I tell you what we've been up to? Oh, I know. I'll show you. My hearts desire is for Mathew to be in front of me as he is at this very moment." The ring around The Hacker's head started to glow as his wish was being fulfilled. Mathew materialized in front of them, naked and unconscious. His wrists were visibly damaged, raw from the restraints he fought to get rid of.

"Just like old times really. Only, he used to fight so much more than he did this time. I guess the fight just left him. Oh well. Take him if you must. I hope you don't mind used goods."

With that, Hacker kicked Mathew towards Slider, who was growing angrier by the minute.

"Don't you fucking touch him, you bastard! Touch him again and I will end you." Slider exclaimed, struggling against his captors.

Hacker stopped and turned back towards the struggling teen.

"Oh really?" He asked, as he walked back to where the body of Matt lay.

"You will end me? No. Let me tell you how this is going to go. You see, you'll take Matt back to your garage. You'll regroup. You'll attempt to stop me and you'll lose. One of you may even die. But you will never touch me."

Hacker motioned for his minions to release the boy, who immediately scrambled to Mathew. He grabbed him and held him protectively, trying to shield him from view.

"Interesting," Hacker said, "Buzz. Delete. We're leaving. Here, you need all the advantage you can get." He threw the Ring towards the boys as he turned to board the ship again. Buzz and Delete close behind him.

Slider turned to Matt to shield him even more as the sand was thrown about them during the Wreaker's take off. The boy was confused, but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. He'd worry about that later though. First things first, though. He needed to get Matt back to his garage.

* * *

Sorry for any formatting issues. I wrote this on my phone during break.


	9. Author's Note

You may be wondering where I have been lately. I'm here to tell you. I have been without a computer for a long while. (Since my last update actually 0.0) I have finally gotten a new desktop. So, with that being said, I am here to tell you that you should be expecting updates to all of your favorite stories coming soon. Updates will be on Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and possibly holidays. There may be random days that I update. Consider those a gift. All of my stories will be continuing, unless otherwise marked complete or discontinued. Hope to see you soon my readers.

Kira Y.


End file.
